Satoru Nishimiya/Relations
These are the relationships of Satoru. Family Relations Suichi Tsukiko Satoru often gets into hot water with his father due to his strict views of the old Japanese society which has been passed down the Tsukiko family for generations, but they still have a healthy father-son relationship although they always seem to disagree with each other. Ayame Tsukiko Satoru sees his mother as a "balance beam" between him and his father, since she always the first to resolve the fight between them. Their relationship is better compared to the relationship between his father and him. Arisue Tsukiko He enjoys teasing her a lot, and tends to always boss her around, making fun of her from time to time. To put it in a more crucial way, you can even say Satoru seemed like he never treated Arisue as a younger sister in any way, leading them to have fights from time to time. However, it is revealed that Satoru will do anything to protect his sister, and swears that he won't let anyone treat her badly, with himself as an exception. Friendly Relations Tsubasa Yoshitaka Satoru doesn't interact with him much, but he's fully aware of Tsubasa's crush towards his sister Arisue. Although so, he pretends to be fully unaware of this fact, and the reason is merely only to make fun of him and enjoy his reactions whenever he's near Arisue. They still mutually remain friends until now. Masato Tadashi As mentioned above, Satoru is aware of Arisue's crush on him, but he doesn't understand why she would ever had a crush on someone that's most likely not right in the head. He is annoyed that Masato calls him "Onii-chan" although they're clearly not blood-related and the fact that he seemingly always have to take care of him. Still, Satoru is completely showing support for their relationship, as it can be seen he refer to Masato as Arisue's "husband" multiple times. Neutral Relations Wakako Katsumi Satoru finds her interesting as her infamous fights that is spread throughout the whole school, and as she is also ironiclly the same person that is famous for her talent of playing the piano which a lot of people has imagined as a beautiful, saintly girl. He doesn't say much that he knows this fact, but is very amused to continue watching how this goes up. Setsuko Kawashima They get along due to the fact that he's one of the members of the Theater Arts Club. Like most people, Satoru failed to notice Setsuko's true gender at first glance, and even gave him multiple female roles. After knowing the truth, he's truly impressed of his natural ability of acting out female roles without much effort, which he said that it is a "talent". Ichirou Katashi Both of them also get along due to the fact she's one of the members of the Theater Arts Club. Satoru appreciates that the fact she at least will puts effort when attending club activities instead of lazing around like she always does, but he still have to face that the fact that she only took it seriously because she only participate almost once a month. He is always seen shouting at her from time to time due to her frequent skipping. Negative Relations Kiyomi Shimamura Satoru doesn't think much about him at the beginning except for a seemingly calm girl, but as he slowly gets to know her better, he slowly gets mad at her due to her Fujoshi side. He is very annoyed that he always interfere with his normal script writing and insisted there should be more plays featuring the "amazing" relationships between males, but he shot down each and every idea of hers every single time. Ryoko Kurou Just like most people does, he despises her personality which he described as the "resting bitchy attitude". However Satoru admitted he does felt interested for the reason she can act so indifferent when around males and females, but still hates her nonetheless. Romantic Relations Yumiko Tatsukawa When around her, Satoru tends to act more like his true sarcastic self, and sometimes even direct his sarcasm at her as well due to him finding her reactions very "amusing". They often bicker and to Satoru's pleasure Yumiko reacts rather indifferently compared to others. He sometimes even find himself thinking that Yumiko is cute and greatly enjoys her presence. Although he doesn't admit it, there's hints that he most likely share a mutual crush with Yumiko.Category:Relationships